


Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)

by DianaPrincessOfThemyscira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Loki, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker is Loki's Son, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaPrincessOfThemyscira/pseuds/DianaPrincessOfThemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never wanted kids, he never liked kids. So when Loki told him she was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with her or the kid. Six years later Tony finally meets the child he walked away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible summary but it gives an idea of whats to come. The title is based of the Billy Joel song of the same name.

“I’m keeping him Tony.” Loki stated nervously wringing her hands together as she sat on her bed.  
“Not an option babe.” Tony replied bluntly “I can’t fit a kid into my life Lo, not when everything is going so well. I’m graduating this year, I got into MIT, and this summer my old man was gonna let me help with some of the new Stark Tech. A baby would ruin everything.”  
“I’m not putting him up for adoption Tony.” Loki hissed “You know what I went through I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”  
“That’s not at all what I’m suggesting.”  
“Then what are you suggesting Anthony.” Tony knew he was in trouble whenever Loki used his full name.  
“We can go upstate where no one knows us from Adam and get this problem taken care of. We could make a weekend out of it.” Tony grinned.  
“No, What the hell is wrong with you?” Loki protested wrapping her arms around herself protectively. “How can you even suggest that?”  
“Just think about it Lo.”  
“I don’t need to think about it Tony, my answer is still no.”  
“Hey, At least I’m coming up with ideas. Which is more that I can say for you.”  
“I want to keep him.”  
“What do you want from me Loki, money? Why else would Miss. Self Centered want to have a kid?” Tony snapped getting angrier as he went on.  
“Fuck you Anthony!” Loki spat angrily.  
“No really Loki how much money do you want?” Tony was about to continue when Loki’s fist collided with his his jaw, “Ouch!” He cried out cradling his injured face.  
“Have I once ever asked you for money?” She asked her voice dangerously low “The only reason I even told you is because Steven told me you had a right to know.”  
“Rogers?” Tony spat “How does Rogers know before me?”  
“He was there when I needed someone. He bought the test, and sat with me while I waited.”  
“Well isn’t he just Prince fucking Charming.” Tony scoffed. “You are purposely ruining my life by keeping this baby.”  
“And you call me Self Centered.” Loki scoffed throwing her head back, “I’m not keeping this baby to ruin your life Tony. I’m keeping him because it will be the one thing that will be truly mine. I’ll finally have a real family that is mine. Why can’t you understand that?”  
Tony looked down at his feet scuffing the toe of his against the hard wood floor. “At least think it over Loki, for me please.”  
Loki bit her lip trying her best to keep her tears at bay as she shook her head, “Fuck you Anthony, I’m keeping him.” she stated turning her back to him indicating she was through talking to him.  
“If you decide to keep it, I’m done with whatever it is we had.” Tony stated coldly.  
“If your giving me a ultimatum Anthony I already chose.”  
“So thats it?”  
Loki nodded, “I guess so.”  
“Fine.”  
Tony stormed out of Loki’s bedroom only to run right into Loki’s older brother,  
“Shit.” Tony cursed “Um, Hey Thor, ah you didn’t happen to hear any of that did you?” Tony asked.  
Thor was glaring down at Tony his hands balled into tight fist that turned his knuckles white, “Hear what Stark? The part where you got my little sister pregnant? or the part where you tried to force her in to getting a abortion?” Thor spat.  
“Shit, you did hear.” Tony cursed before being slammed up against the wall with Thor’s hand around his neck.  
“Thor No!” Loki’s panicked voice cried out running out of her bedroom.  
“But Loki he-”  
“Thor please, just walk away.” Loki pleaded “For me.”  
At that moment Tony was glad Loki had her older brothers wrapped around her little finger. He breathed a sigh of relief as Thor released him.  
“Next time you won’t be so lucky Stark.” Thor threatened.  
“Thor no, promise me neither you or Balder will lay a hand on Anthony. Please.”  
“Fine. But were going to discuss this later” Thor huffed storming off.  
Loki rolled her eyes before turning back to face Tony,  
“Umm, Thanks for that.”  
“I think you should go Tony.”  
“I really think you should reconsider my offer.”  
“Leave now Anthony before I call Thor back here to beat you up.”  
Tony swallowed hard before sprinting out of the Borson home, luckily or not his family lived right next door. Ignoring Jarvis’ friendly greeting Tony bound up the stair into his room throwing himself onto his bed. He sent a quick text to his friends before burying his face into his pillow.  
\------  
Clint and Bruce sat on the floor of Tony’s bedroom playing video games, as Tony mopped around in self pity after telling his friends about his horrible predicament.  
“How the hell did this happen.” Tony moaned throwing himself back down on his bed.  
“Well I wasn’t there,” Clint started without looking up from his and Bruce’s game “But usually what happens is, When a man loves a woman-”  
“Doesn’t have to love her.” Bruce cut in.  
“Very true,” Clint nodded “Any way when they get together-” Clint started to make obscene gestures with his hands earning him a smack upside the head from Bruce.  
“I think he knows how it happened Clint.”  
“Thank you Brucie.” Tony sighed lifting his head up ever so slightly.  
“What are you complaining about anyway? You told us Loki said she didn’t want anything from you.” Clint groaned rubbing the back of his head “So whats the problem?”  
“Clint’s right.” Bruce replied putting his controller up and turning to face Tony, “You said it yourself the only reason Loki told you is because Rogers convinced her to.”  
“Which reminds me, since when since when did Steve start hanging out with Loki?” Clint asked.  
“Since Rogers’ mother went into the hospital he’s been practically living with the Borsons. You know when he’s not at Barnes’” Tony replied.  
“So, Mrs. Thor’s mom likes to bring home strays?” Clint asked “That explains Loki.”  
Tony threw the closest pillow at Clint’s head knocking him down.  
“Ow.” Clint cried “You broke me, I’m broke now way to go Stark.”  
There was a long awkward silence before Bruce spoke, “Why are we nice to him?”  
“Because he’s Barton and we love him.” Tony replied ruffling Clint’s hair.  
“Right.” Bruce nodded picking his controller back up and starting a new game, forcing the other controller into Tony’s hand. “Stop worrying Tony, in a few more months we’ll be off to MIT.”  
“And Loki will be having your kid.” Clint smirked receiving another smack to the back of the head, “Ouch, seriously you guys need to stop hitting me in the head.”  
“Why it’s not like you keep anything important in there.” Tony replied.  
“Where did you get that Shiner by the way, Thor?” Clint asked  
“Loki.”  
“Damn, She has a mean left hook.” Clint laughed “Hey at least it wasn’t Thor, or Balder.”  
“No, Thor just threatened me, but Loki stopped him before could kill me.”  
“Lucky you.” Bruce stated  
“Yeah.” Tony sighed “Just so damn Lucky.”  
\------  
Tony didn’t see Loki again until graduation, and only at a distance. Tony hated to admit that he had been watching her throughout the whole ceremony. When he was about to finally approach her, Steve Rogers beat him to it handing her a bottle of water which she gladly took with a smile, making Tony clutching his fist.  
“Careful Stark, someone might think your jealous.” Clint teased making Tony jump  
“Jesus Barton do we have to put that bell back on you.” Tony spat clutching his chest.  
“Sorry.” Clint laughed, “Also I got rid of that bell.”  
“Do you really think I can’t find another?”  
“Fair enough.” Clint sighed looking in Loki’s directions “You have to admit even pregnant Loki looks gorgeous.”  
“I guess.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly pretending not to notice.  
“Guess?” Clint scoffed “Tony you haven’t taken your eyes off her all day.”  
“You noticed that?”  
“Thor noticed, me and Barnes had to hold him back before he could kill you.”  
“Shit.”  
“And then when the good o’l Captain started flirting with your lady love.”  
“She’s not my lady love.”  
“Well not anymore. She might just be Rogers new girl.”  
“Like Rogers would date a girl thats pregnant with another guys kid.”  
“He’s a gentleman thats why all the girls love him, including your lady love.”  
Tony just rolled his eyes watching as Loki laughed at something Steve said tenderly squeezing his upper arm.  
“I need a drink.” Tony groaned as he started to walk away.  
“Don’t look now but Rogers is leading your lady love away.”  
Tony turned just in time to see Steve leading Loki outside. Tony sighed heavily for the first time having regrets about the whole situation.  
\------  
The last Tony heard anything about Loki was in October when Clint sent him a text of a photo of a baby swaddled in a blue baby blanket, that read ‘Welcome to the world Baby Boy Stark.’ Tony rolled his eyes sending back a quick ‘Fuck you Barton.’ before saving the photo into his phone never planing on looking at it again, but knowing he would. For the first time Tony wondered if he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
